


Blue answers an ad for a roommate and finds herself living with 3 people who are probably as equally weird as her

by sometypeofbirthstone



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam doesnt ask for or accept help, Blue is an elementary arts teacher, Ganseys a rich white boy, Henry Is Henry, Multi, Ronan Compliant Language, Ronan is an ass, and they are all (except for Henry because hes the Cece here lets be honest) roommates, no beta we die like men, rated teen for swearing (mostly Ronan) and innuendos (mostly Henry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometypeofbirthstone/pseuds/sometypeofbirthstone
Summary: Basically a New Girl au. it doesnt follow the plot that much and the characters are kind of a mix of the characters in the show buuuut i have seen a lot of posts about how much New Girl would fit with raven cycle characters so I decided to take matters into my own hands >:)Idk what ships im putting into this we'll just see how it goes and the tags will change accordingly. i give a 98% chance of pynch along with a 82.3% chance of some form of bluesey or sarchengseyDont worry, Noah is definitely gonna show up in the later chapters
Relationships: Henry Cheng & Noah Czerny & Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Blue answers an ad for a roommate and finds herself living with 3 people who are probably as equally weird as her

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo my first trc fic!

“Sooooo… I just broke up with my boyfriend of 4 years and my mom had a dream that said to answer this ad for a roommate. I’m an art teacher at an elementary school in the area and get paid well enough that rent won't be an issue. I have all my things in my car still and, if y'all accept me, can move in by the end of the day.” Blue fidgeted with a scarf still wrapped around her hands and up her arms that she hastily grabbed in her rush out of Spencer's house. 

The three guys sitting on the couch blinked at her in unison. The scary looking one with a tattoo peeking out from his black tank top, the pretentious one with the cellphone, and the dusty one with the worn jeans and taped up converse. 

“Do you have any pets?” The dusty one asked, shifting on the couch a bit more and running a hand through his messy light brown hair. 

“No.” Blue shifted nervously again, _what had her mom gotten her into?_

“Hold on,” The pretentious one said, putting his phone to his ear. Holding up a finger as if to say _I'm busy._ That made Blue roll her eyes. If the ad made it seem so urgent why did it look like none of them gave two fucks?

He waited a couple of seconds before speaking to the the person on the other end “No, Helen I asked for you to helicopter us over at one-thirty not at noon.” he paused a bit again letting the person- Helen- talk back “Well if you can't reschedule then I’ll have to reschedule plans to go boating with the Harringtons and you know how stubborn they can be with that… alright… yes, i’ll reschedule… ok… bye.” 

He hung up and turned to Blue and the dusty one, the scary one already disappearing into the kitchen after saying something about how he “Had to feed chainsaw” which left Blue wondering if he had some sort of pet named Chainsaw or was really bad at lying. Or both.

“That's forty dollars in the jar” the dusty one said, holding up a mason jar with the words RICH ASSHOLE JAR scrawled onto the card that was taped there with a sharpie.

“fourty? Really?” the pretentious one- Blue had taken to nicknaming him President Cellphone- said as he pulled out his wallet.

“Ten for mentioning a helicopter, fifteen for talking about boating because the thought of it makes me gag, and another fifteen for whoever the Harringtons are because they sound like old money.”

President Cellphone huffed his complaints as he dropped two twenties into the jar, and Blue opened her mouth to speak. “Really? You have enough money to go boating and joyriding in a helicopter but seem to be annoyed at the loss of forty bucks? I'm sorry that you were raised on your parents' money and didnt have to worry about being anything than less of a pretentious prick, President Cellphone, but some of us actually lived in poverty and are kinda pissed off that you think everyone else lived the perfect life you did because guess what? I didn't, and there's plenty of other people who didn't either.”

President Cellphone and the dusty one looked at her, President Cellphone in a _fuck I messed up_ way and the dusty one in a _i didnt really appreciate you until now but you actually seem kinda cool_ way. Blue heard a laugh and turned around to see the scary one with an actual, real life, not a puppet and not a joke, raven on his shoulder. He was sporting a devilish grin and said “I like her.”

* * *

“Ok, we’ve already decided that I'm fine with the angry maggot to move in with us, Dicks ego is still a bit bruised from the hit and now he's a bit too embarrassed to face her, so it's up to Parrish to decide.” Ronan was leaning against the bathroom stall in the communal bathroom while Adam was leaning on the sink and Gansey was standing in between both of them, face still flushed red from his encounter with Blue earlier. 

They decided to make the decision in the bathroom, leaving Blue alone in the living room with Chainsaw, meaning that there would be a big mess to clean up when they came out, or none, depending on Chainsaw's mood and how she liked Blue.

Adam shrugged in a _you-know-i-hate-making-decisions_ way. Which led to Ronan fixing his icy blue eyes on Adam in a _I-know-you-fucking-hate-making-decisions-but-its- your-turn-and-you- know-it_ glare. Adam sighed and pushed himself off of the sink.

“As a person who has lived with a lady before,” Ronan scoffed at that. Adam cleared his throat “As I was saying, there are many Pros and Cons to this. Pro: They smell nice. Con: Sometimes their mood changes and you don't really know why. Pro: they are good at folding. Con: they can and will ruin both your life and your will to live.”

“Look we don't have time for this,” Ronan interrupted again “If this is about your breakup-”

Now it was Adams' turn to interrupt.

“It's not about my breakup. That was six months, five days, 15 hours, 20 minutes and 53 seconds ago, I'm a changed man and it didn't affect me. I glided through it.”

“If ‘gliding’ through it means you didnt leave the couch for a month and often spent hours in my room facedown in the mattress talking about how you were ‘unloveable’ and ‘lonesome’ then i’m the next fucking snow white.” Ronan deadpanned, crossing his arms and fixing his gaze to Gansey who had started pacing the bathroom.

“I think,” Gansey started “We should let her move in.”

Ronan nodded and looked at Adam who shrugged. 

They opened the door to see a grinning Blue looking at them with Chainsaw perched on the coat rack behind her. 

“Y’all are not going to regret this.”

* * *

“Henry is coming over to help me move my things!” Blue announced the next morning, clad in a shredded tank top with a plaid skirt along with torn fishnet stockings and combat boots. 

Ganseys head popped up from his tiny model of his hometown, Henrietta, which replaced where the dining room table would be and asked “Who’s Henry?”

Blue waved a hand behind her as she searched the fridge for Orange Juice. “He's been a childhood friend of mine since elementary. You’ll like him. He's really nice. On another note: why do we have a pink knife block shaped like a tomb?”

The knife block in question was made out of a pinkish tinted wood and was shaped in the form of what Blue assumed was somehow related to Glendower, a dead welsh king that Gansey had been borderline- not borderline he was in deep- obsessed with since a deadly experience in childhood. Blue later learned that Glendower was the reason for his call about the helicopter ride, making her wonder if that made it more or less pretentious. 

Ronan laughed from the living room and Ganseys head popped up from his small town model again, seemingly offended. “That is certified Pink Ivory wood from Zimbabwe! I had it hand crafted and express-delivered over here from Africa. It was a hassle and shipping costs were a pain but it is a truly eye pleasing design.”

“Jar.” Ronan, Adam, and Blue said in unison. Ronan picked up the jar and handed it to Gansey whose wallet was already in his hand. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Henry was introduced to the group. 

The unpacking of boxes and the transferring of them and their contents to Blues room wasn't the hard part. It was the fact that Henry was the one dealing with her clothes. 

“Blue, sweetie, i'm a bit concerned that all of your clothes are ripped to some extent.” He shouted over his shoulder as he held up her only two dresses, both slashed through the middle with her pink switchblade. 

Blue shrugged as she worked on hanging up old art projects and random things she had found at thrift stores, one of which was a Montana license plate, although she had never been to Montana and knew nobody that lived there. “I mean, I did do it on purpose. I like the look of it. It makes me feel badass.”

“Ok, but do you have any nice clothes? Like for parent teacher conferences or just first date stuff?”

“One: If im on a first date in what I like to wear and they dont like it they can go fuck themselves, and Two: My kids dont care about what I wear, why should the parents?”

“Don't the rich parents pay your salary? Don't you want to make a good impression on them too?”

“Henry, my ‘good impression’ goes out the window as soon as I open my mouth and they see that i'm a southern bumpkin from bumfuck virginia. It doesn't matter what I wear, they’ll see through the facade.”

“Southern accents can be endearing. Hell, even I've been known to lay it on a bit thick to get the modeling gigs I want. That's just the way things work sometimes.”

“You started covering up your accent when we started high school.” Blue deadpanned, now placing candles around the room in an aesthetically-pleasing-but-also-may-violate-the-fire-safety-code-kind of way. 

“Exactly! But, you choose not to. So why be ashamed of your accent now? If you decided to embrace it during highschool you sure as hell can embrace it now. And that's why we’re getting you some nice dresses with nice shoes.” He got up from where he sprawled on the bed after putting away her clothes and gestured to the door. “Im driving and no, you really don't have any say in this.”

“Can we stop at a thrift store on the way back at least? I need some more furniture.” Blue gestured to the room which currently only had her bed, a makeshift bedside table that was made out of random wooden crates, an old desk she would probably never use, and her closet. 

“Fine, but only if you can find two more dresses and at least one more pair of shoes.” Henry grabbed his car keys and headed to the door.

Blue grabbed her key to the apartment and slipped it in her purse, shouting to the seemingly empty apartment “I'm going clothes shopping with Henry!” 

Gasey came around the corner in his offensively bright salmon polo shirt and khaki shorts. 

“I can drive you if you want!” he supplied brightly “I was planning on taking The Pig out for a short ride since Helen isn’t coming over until later.”

“Sure! That would be nice.” Henry interjected before Blue could say they were fine and that Henry already had a perfectly functioning car in the parking garage. 

“Are those boat shoes?” Henry muttered into Blue’s ear, quiet enough that none of the boys would hear. And sure enough, Gansey was wearing boat shoes. Blue pretended to gag and Henry laughed, both of them heading downstairs to wait for Gansey and Adam, who needed a ride to his work. 

* * *

The first stop was at a bar a couple of blocks away from the apartment, where it was revealed to be where Adam worked. 

His shift didn't start until another five minutes which led to a very awkward conversation between Blue and Adam which only had 14 words in it.

“You work here?”

“I do.”

“I thought you went to law school?”

“I did.”

After that exchange, Adam left the car and Gansey drove them over to the small but expensive boutique that Henry insisted was the “perfect place for a little lady such as yourself” which earned him a jab in the ribs from said little lady.

They ended their early morning shopping spree with two nice dresses that Blue planned to cut in half and then sew the unmatching parts together behind Henry's back, along with two pairs of heels that were the same height and thus perfect for her to “accidentally” mix them up when she was putting on her clothing. 

Once they got back to the apartment, Henry said his goodbyes and Ronan and Gansey left to go for a helicopter ride with Helen. Helen turned out to be the person Gansey was talking on the phone with during Blues interview and was his older sister. She owned a helicopter and she often drove them for “Glendower-related research”.

Gansey offered to have Blue come but she declined as she never did and wasn't planning on stepping foot inside of a helicopter anytime soon.

That night she went to bed and fell asleep wondering what exactly life with these people would entail and if she would manage to do it without going insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ya boi Noah is going to show up next chapter so feel free to complain in the comments i promise hes coming


End file.
